Users of video panels, such as televisions, computer monitors, and other viewing screens often desire to combine the video panel with another device, such as a speaker, soundbar speaker system (hereinafter simply “soundbar”), video camera, microphone, and so forth. Disclosed herein is a bracket, which used alone, in pairs, or in multiple combinations may be used to connect any of a variety of video panels to any of a variety of other devices, such as soundbars, speakers, and so forth.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for the sake of convenience and reference only, and are not intended to be limiting. For example, the words “vertical”, “horizontal”, “up”, “down,” “over,” “under,” “above,” “below,” and so forth will refer to directions within the drawing to which reference is made. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import. Moreover, the orientations shown are merely for purposes of demonstration; alternative orientations not shown are intended to be included within the scope of the recited claims.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying schematic drawings, which form a part hereof. The use of the same symbols in different drawings typically indicates similar or identical items. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are provided merely for illustration and are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be utilized, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented here.